


Twenty- ninth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's ass is a very delicious sight, Dean discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- ninth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

All Dean wants on this incredibly hot summer day afternoon, is to grab another coke from the fridge to cool down a bit. He spend over an hour washing and polishing his baby and is dripping with sweat by now. But as soon as he enters the kitchen of their home of the month, Dean stops dead in his tracks.

Sammy, his little brother, was at the fridge first as it seems, wearing only a tiny pair of Batman briefs, bending down to pick up a cold drink. It’s a nice view Dean has, Sammy’s ass is beautiful, round and firm, sticking up perkily in Dean’s direction.  
  
He has to swallow, dry, and feels his cock harden instantly. Now he really regrets not putting on any underwear this morning, because his arousal is very visible in the wet shorts he’s wearing.  
  
Fuck!  
  
Then Sam stands and turns around, smirking cheekily when his gaze falls on Dean’s crotch.


End file.
